


Someone Else

by trascendenza



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Episode: s02e02 Lizards, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-04
Updated: 2007-10-04
Packaged: 2017-10-07 03:09:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/60795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trascendenza/pseuds/trascendenza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>The man—he makes Molly do things.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone Else

The man—he makes Molly do things. Makes her someone else.

He knows _everything._ Matt and Mohinder always talk about how Molly knows where people are, but he knows where everyone is. He sees her.

When Matt wants to talk about him—when Matt acts like she _can_ talk about him—she gets scared. She gets scared and mad because he doesn't understand; he doesn't understand at _all_. No one can help her.

She can't lead him to Matt or Mohinder. And when she screams at Matt, it's him, not her, doing the yelling.

He _makes_ her yell. He does.


End file.
